puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of a Mountain: A PIMP/All About Paramount Crossover
This is the only fanfiction VanillaFlare has created on this Wiki rather than Wattpad, and also the first crossover she has created, which is a crossover between Puppy in my Pocket and VanillaFlare's original series, All About Paramount. However, for the Wattpad fanfictions, VanillaFlare will post a link to it on their articles. "I wanted to do a mashup between one of my favourite series and my original series, which the original series based around my favourite film studio, Paramount Pictures!" ~VanillaFlare Prologue The clouds have parted in the bright blue sky to make way for the shining sun. Meanwhile, an anthropomorphic fox, with fur as white as the snowcap of a mountain peak, was seen walking through the lot of one of the most famous film studios of the world. With the studio's logo resembling a snowy mountain circled by stars, it is one of Hollywood's oldest studios: Paramount Pictures. The beautiful vixen's appearance seemed like she had a special connection with the studio. The fox smiled at nearby people, who also resemble various animals. Although her appearance is like that of a cold, snowy mountain, she had a determined and somewhat pure heart. She went inside a room, where there sat five anthropomorphic beings, each resembling a unique animal. One said, "Good morning, Pamela! Want to join us?" The vixen's name was revealed to be Pamela. "Oh, the ideas for Club Paramount!" Pamela exclaimed. "Well, we're going to make the club welcome for kids and teenagers alike!" explained the bird-like person. "That sounds amazing, Olga!" Pamela replied. Olga turned to another person, who resembled a deer. "Natalie, what do you think the club should have?" Natalie thought for a moment. "They should react to the trailers of Paramount's latest movies!" "And meet Paramount's movie stars!" said an anthropomorphic Siamese cat. "Oh, Madeline, they would be shrilling like crazy fans if they meet our stars." Olga told the Siamese. "Stars. Like the stars circling the mountain in our logo!" Pamela chuckled. "By the way, have any of you seen Alana, Tiffany, or Anita?" "We can go get them, if you'd like." the anthropomorphic Calico cat, who's name is Rebecca, said. The five people left the room. When the five came back, with the three mentioned, Pamela was gone. "Where's Pamela?" Rebecca wondered. "She couldn't have just disappeared!" exclaimed Olga. "We have to look for her!" Chapter 1 In another dimension, there live pets of different breeds that have the ability to talk and do anything. Some of them are seen around a fountain, which has two large calla lilies pouring water all the way down. The fountain is right in front of a tall and grand castle decked with paw-print designs and colours of yellow, red, blue, pink, and orange. One pet glanced at a figure appearing on the fountain. "The waters crystallized for some reason! And look! Is that another human guest?" The figure was revealed to be Pamela herself. Four pets: an English Mastiff, a calico cat, a grey tabby cat, and a golden retriever, bolted towards the visitor. "She's not a human." the calico said. "She's more of a bipedal arctic fox." "Where am I?" Pamela wondered. "A city run by pets?" "Indeed you are." responded the golden retriever. "You can...talk?" Pamela was befuddled by how the pets can talk. "And...you understand us?" the mastiff tilted his head in confusion. "How odd. And your clothes seemed like they didn't change." "How did I end up here?" Pamela looked at her surroundings. "I'm supposed to be at Paramount Pictures." "Paramount...Pictures?" The calico cat was befuddled as well. "What is that?" "The studio I work in." replied Pamela. She took off her beret and showed the four. "My beret has the studio's logo." "Like a glorious mountain blessed with the grace of stars." beamed the tabby. "I should be heading back to Paramount soon." Pamela was a bit stressed. "Everyone is going to be so worried." "No need to be so anxious." the golden retriever barked. "Time is very different here in the Pocket Kingdom. When you go back, it will seem like it all happened in a millisecond. Now come inside the Tomlin Palace." Pamela followed the four pets to the palace. While she was walking, she saw statues of cats wearing collars with hearts on them, and then entered inside. Chapter 2 After a few minutes of walking through rooms and corridors, Pamela and the four pets are now seen in a large room with a long red carpet leading to five thrones: one large throne, and four smaller thrones. "Is this the throne room?" Pamela was wondering. "Why, yes it is." the Mastiff replied. "This is a castle after all." "Where's your monarch?" Pamela asked. "They're very busy at the moment." the grey tabby responded. "Maybe they're up to something." Pamela was puzzled. "They? You have two regnants?" The golden retriever nodded. "Yes, two monarchs. They're sisters! Queen Ava and Queen Eva!" Pamela smiled. "Amazing! In my dimension, we don't have kingdoms with two monarchs. The monarch I'm familiar to the most is Queen Elizabeth. I heard her granddaughter nicknamed her 'Lilibet'." "Lilibet..." the golden retriever said. "I remember Their Majesties telling us about her." "Well, let's get back to the main point." the calico meowed. "Here in the Pocket Kingdom, we have two monarchs, right? Well, we're known more than that. We used to bring pets to the human world via the Magic Fountain. It was called a Friendship Ceremony. However, we stopped doing those for a while, because of...multiple reasons." "What are humans?" Pamela asked. "I never heard of them. The four pets looked at each other in astonishment that Pamela doesn't know what humans are, and that she never seen one. "Humans are tall, monkey-like beings with no hair, except on the top of their heads, stand on two legs, use their supposed front paws, which they call them 'hands', for manipulating things, have long hind paws, which they call them 'feet', have no tail, have ears on the sides of their heads, a pear-shaped nose, and are frequently fully-dressed." explained the tabby. "They must've looked like me!" Pamela exclaimed. "Not only that, but they are also very, very, VERY intelligent, and have unpredictable behaviour. They can do anything, and, to be honest, I'm starting to think they have gone mad." the calico responded. "Cool." Pamela was fascinated by the information. "By the way, you all have names too, right?" "Oh, yes, where are my manners?" the golden retriever barked. "My name is William, the tabby is Balloon, the Mastiff is Danny, and the calico is Mela. We're the Royal Guards." "I see." Pamela then had a concerned look on her face. "Do you know any reason why I teleported here?" William shook his head. "Not at all. You've never had a pet sent from Pocketville." "Uhuh." Pamela nodded. "It even left me clueless." Chapter 3 There was a cloudy, muggy, uncanny swamp. Vultures were flying through the leafless trees, while frogs hopped on over into the muddy ponds. There was a cave opening, with the disturbing vibe that something ominous lurks deep inside. In the cave, it is mostly dark, except for the light of the torches bolted into the stone walls. Two bats are seen flying throughout the interior and then hung on the cave ceiling, in front of a mud puddle. Above the mud puddle appears to be a spun web, with a giant spider laying atop the silken web. The spider spoke to the bats, "What now?" One of the bats squeaked, "Y'know, it's not really the same without Durillia." The spider rose up from her web. "Oh, that grossly witch. She thinks she's so smart. Now that she's gone, I get to take over this place. And possess some secret magic..." "My, my." the other bat exclaimed. "You're even better than that croc!" "I know what's going on in each of the cities of the Pocket Kingdom." the spider said. "In Pocketville, there is a bipedal vixen brought there. And it is unknown why..." "A...bipedal vixen?" One of the bats were trembling. "Are you saying it's-" "Yes..." the spider purred. "One from another dimension." "Well, whatcha gonna do about that?" asked one of the bats." "Since the monarchs will be distracted with her..." the spider continued. "...I will steal their heart jewels, and the Pocket Kingdom will be mine for the taking!" The spider jumped out of her spun web hanging above the muddy puddle and darted out of the cave. One of the bats shrieked, "Luella, wait!" Luella stopped all of a sudden and turned around. "What do you want now?!" "Shouldn't you be taking the other hearts, first? There are several!" "Ah, yes." Luella replied, and then continued to scamper back outside, into the swamp. .... Meanwhile, while Luella the spider is walking, a crow and a weasel are seen talking, while in a tree. "Ack!" the crow shrieked. "It's that giant arachnid lady!" "Strange..." the weasel chattered. "I've seen spiders before, but not as gigantic as her! She's a witch!" "You must be right!" the crow replied. "Ugh..." the weasel groaned. "I just wanna bite that menacing spider's face off. She doesn't know what's about ta happen..." "Speaking of biting, spiders have venom in their fangs." the crow then explained. "They can kill off an animal in a matter of seconds!" ... The spider, Luella, suddenly stopped. She said, "Who's there?" The crow whispered, "Oh, no, Lorelei, the witch is looking for us..." Lorelei, who is the weasel, said, "Stay there, Krakia. I'll handle this." She then climbed awkwardly down the tree. Luella then spotted Lorelei coming down the tree and scampering through the mucky ground. "A little stoat?" Lorelei then groaned, as she was called a different animal. "I'm a weasel! Can't you see?" "You're very small." Luella purred. "What are you doing here in this rancid swamp?" Lorelei slanted her eyes. "None of your business, black widow. And don't even dare try to sink your fangs into my fur. You'll regret it. Get lost." She speeded back up the tree. Luella hissed at her as she climbed. ... Krakia glanced at the weasel. "If only Zull and Gort were here." Lorelei responded, "They're exploring the Ever Grey Swamp, remember? Now that Slash is dead, we will steer away from evil deeds, just as how that Eva cat did." "Right..." squawked Krakia. "Did you encounter that giant arachnid lady?" "Uh, yes." Lorelei scoffed. "I managed to get away from her. Something tells me she replaced Durillia." Krakia's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Does she have some sort of witchcraft with her?!" Lorelei jumped when the crow mentioned the word "witchcraft". She knew what was going to happen, now with Luella causing a mess. She peered out of the tree to see a Rottweiler and a Pitbull, which are Zull and Gort, running from said spider. Krakia shrieked. "It's the dogs! They're in trouble!" She then flew out of the tree. Zull is seen with a book in his mouth, with Gort following. Luella is seen chasing them both, throughout the swamp. "Come back with my book!" the spider screeched. Krakia let out an alarming squawk. "Oh no! We need to save them!" She then flies out of the tree, with Lorelei following. Chapter 4 In another room in the Tomlin Palace, there were four aging cats: one has auburn markings, another has black, another with brown markings and long fur, and the last one has grey striped markings. The auburn one had a sky blue, heart-shaped gem on her collar, while the black one has a dark green, emerald-like gemstone on hers. The brown-marked cat asked, "What will the fate of the Pocket Kingdom be?" "We don't know yet." the auburn one replied. Her icy blue eyes slanted. "But we do hope the dynasty remains." "Well, we are getting pretty old." the black one turned to the auburn cat. "Nearly all our children have found spouses and had children of their own." Her blue eyes sparkled with wisdom. "Yes, indeed." the grey-marked one stretched his back. A voice was heard outside the room. "Your Majesties!" The auburn-marked cat stepped towards the door. "Yes? Any news?" There were the four guards at the entrance to the room. They bowed down when they saw the four cats. The mastiff, Danny, spoke, "We have a visitor! From another dimension!" The black-pointed cat peered out of the doorway. "Really? We haven't had one in years!" Mela dipped her head. "She said she is from a well-known studio in her dimension." "Very interesting." the auburn one replied to the calico. "What is it called? "I think she said it's called Par-a-mount Pictures." Mela tried to pronounce the name of Pamela's film studio. "It's pretty well-known in her dimension." The auburn cat twitched her ears. She was confused. "Sounds very unfamiliar. Is she here in the palace?" Balloon said, "We have met with her. She had signs that her heart is very pure." The four regal cats stepped out of the room and followed the guards. Category:Fanfiction Category:VanillaFlare Category:Crossover Category:Article list Category:Paramount